The One to Stay
by UniqaChica
Summary: Alonzo plays the protective big brother as he watches over the newest couple in the Junkyard.


(A/N: This is a drabble that I thought up while messing around with some of my clips in WMM. I was going frame by frame during a fade and, well, this emerged. Hope you like it!)

Summary: Alonzo plays the protective big brother as he watches over the newest couple in the Junkyard.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Fancy-Shmancy-Phantom-Miserables-Webber, 'cause if I did, then not only would I own an old British dude, but also CATS! Plus, I would know Jacob Brent, and I would brag about it to everyone I met.

The One to Stay

An Alonzo Fanfic

by Jill Diamond

I didn't mean to stare, I just did. It's not like anyone was going to see me; I was up very high. But I couldn't help but feel like I had to. Like I needed to.

Victoria and Mistoffelees were laying on the trunk of the old TSE1 car, chatting it up and getting rather cozy. I could see their tails innocently wound around one another. I felt that prickly, nervous feeling in the back of my neck, as I had for the last three queens. I didn't want to feel it. I wish I could just let him have his own love life. But it was not of my control. It was just something all older brothers felt.

I had talked to Victoria before, and I knew her fairly well. As did Cassandra, who said that she had a very good head on her shoulders. But I also knew that she usually hung around with Misto's past relationships. Them I knew all too well.

Etcetera had been the first. It was a rather awkward relationship, and neither of them really went out of their way to be romantic. And, of course, she still fawned over Tugger half the time. But Misto knew that the relationship really had no basis, and it was easily broken off, but I could see that, deep down, he thought the whole thing was his fault. I felt quite sorry for him. His first queen-friend was supposed to be that someone that plunged him into the honeymoon phase, and Cettie was the complete opposite.

Then Electra came along. Oh, sure, she had told him she loved him. But I knew her type. A mover and a shaker; a miniature Bomba. I could very well see that, from her end, the relationship was growing stale. I think Mistoffelees had seen it too, before he went into denial about it. He was so afraid that the whole Cettie situation would repeat itself. And when he had caught Ellie with Tumblebrutus...my shoulder grew very soggy that day.

I thought that Jemima was different. They seemed to have great chemistry together. Misto would always ramble on about how sweet she was, or how lucky he was to have her. Then, the worst I thought possible happened. Jemima cornered me one day and...kissed me. I was caught very off guard that she would do this, especially for the fact that she was the youngest kitten in the whole Junkyard. Before I knew it, no matter how well I hid, she would always find me and try to kiss me or dance with me, and she still found time to lead Misto on and assure him everything was fine. I tried to keep it under wraps, for Misto's sake. But I finally was fed up with her actions and told Mistoffelees everything. Of course, he went into denial again and became furious with me for making such accusations. Though he wasn't for long, because I could hear Jem coming through the entrance of our shared den, calling out _my_ name in a very sing-song voice instead of his.

I snap out of my reminiscing and continue observing the new couple. Misto had drifted off into a cat nap in the warm sun, and Victoria caressed the fur on his fore paw gently, staring lovingly into his eyelids. I found the sight very sweet. The other queens had always either kept ten inches between them, or smothered him with affection. But Victoria was very gentle, and I could sense all the care that she put into each stroke.

Suddenly, Plato crawled out from under a moldy leather chair. He spied Victoria on the car and padded over to her, paying Mistoffelees no mind. The fur on the back of my neck stood on end, complimented with more nervousness.

I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he had a disgustingly seductive smile on his face. He was acting like Tugger. He gave Vicky's free paw a tug with his, and jerked his head away from where she sat, indicating her to follow him. Vicky shook her head definitely, and released her paw from his grip harshly. The fur on my neck sat back down, but my eyebrows went higher. He tried again, this time wrapping both paws around her slim waist and pulling her to the edge of the car. Once near enough, she kicked him in the stomach accidentally, while trying to scramble back to where she was. One of my eyebrows came back down, only to help me squint my eye in hypothetic pain. Plato shook his head violently after giving a prompt _OOF!_, while Victoria just stared at him, afraid. She clumsily groped for Mistoffelees' paw, startling him awake. Once this was clear to Plato, he bounded off, not of fear, but of annoyance. Misto raised his head, and Vicky turned around and clung herself to him, whispering something into his ear that, again, I couldn't hear. He pulled her apart for a second, as if questioning what he had just heard. Victoria nodded, and I could see the glittery tears that stained her face. They regained their embrace, Misto now holding on as tightly as Vicky.

I smiled to myself. I could see that Victoria was different. She cared for my little bro, and she wasn't about to give him up for another, more willing tom. I think that she was the one that was going to stay.

_The End_

(A/N: Yeah, it wasn't much of a drabble, but I still thought it was cute. It was really tough to find ways for the other kittens to break Misto's heart, believe me. Don't think I am just naturally evil.)


End file.
